1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel electrically-conducting polyacetylene compositions having incorporated therein a fluorine-containing peroxide and a process for their manufacture.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Very few organic polymers are known in the art which are electrically conducting.
Examples of those that are known include polyacetylenes, wherein the respective cis and trans forms are "doped" with agents such as iodine and AsF.sub.5, described in J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm., pp. 578-580 (1977); J. Chem. Phys., 68, pp. 5405-5409 (1978) by R. H. Baughman, S. L. Hsu, G. P. Pez and A. J. Signorelli; J. Chem. Phys. 69, pp. 106-111 (1978) by S. L. Hsu, A. J. Signorelli, G. P. Pez and R. H. Baughman; Chemical and Engineering News, pp. 19-20 (Apr. 24, 1978); Physical Review Letters, Volume 39, page 1098 (1977); and J. Am. Chem. Soc., Volume 100, 1014-1016 (1978). However, while the above materials are electrically conducting, and described as exhibiting semiconductor conductivity, they are not described as exhibiting "metal-like" conductivity as measured by the standard "four-probe" test. Lightweight polymers, exhibiting metal-like conductivity, would be highly desirable for replacing heavier metallic conductors in selected electrical applications. Furthermore, in addition to the lack of described metal-like conductivity, the above-described polyacetylene doped with iodine, possesses the disadvantage of tending to release the incorporated "dopant" thus, causing a separating out of "dopant" from the polymer and subsequent loss of conductivity.
As a result of the recognized commercial potential in the above materials, there is a constant search in the art for new and better "dopants" which are securely held to the host polymer and in which both semiconducting and metal-like conductivity in the polymeric composition, such as polyacetylene, can be promoted, and improved processes for their manufacture.
By the term "metal-like conductivity", as used herein, is meant that the specific conductivity of the polymer composition increases monotonically with decreasing temperature over a certain range as illustrated by compositions II and III in the Figure. By the term "dopant" as used herein, is meant an added material incorporated into polyacetylene, thereby increasing the electrical conductivity of the polyacetylene composition. By the term "four-probe method", as used herein, is meant the known and accepted art method of measuring the electrical conductivity of a polymeric film or material using either A.C. or D.C. current between four contacts. Reference to the four-probe method is made in the J. Am. Chem. Soc. citation above, and hereby incorporated by reference. By the term "specific direct current conductivity" or "specific conductivity," as used herein, is meant that the inherent direct current conductivity, at a particular temperature T, being the reciprocal of the measured resistivity, of a film or strip, is adjusted by calculation on a volume basis of the material to indicate the relative and comparative conductivity of a cube of the material being 1 cm.times.1 cm.times.1 cm. Thus, the inherent conductivity is a direct result of the measurement and the specific conductivity is calculated.
The material, FSO.sub.2 --O--O--SO.sub.2 F, bisfluorosulfuryl peroxide, is described as oxidizing boron nitride to yield a first-stage boron nitride salt which acts as an electrical conductor as compared to layer-form boron nitride which is an insulator. See J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm., 200-201 (1978). However, no mention of the material is made for its use in organic polymers and no specific mention is made of inducing metal-like conductivity or enhancing the specific conductivity of polyacetylene, by the use thereof.